


Everybody Needs a Nap

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Tony, Cribs, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Fanart, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Everybody Needs a Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimmieJive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JimmieJive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/pseuds/JimmieJive) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord: JimmieJive#6479
> 
> 1) non-sexual age play little!Tony  
> 2) omega/omega  
> 3) supernatural creatures
> 
> 1) Steve really thinks Tony needs to be loved and cared for. Tony may or may not agree with that assessment. 
> 
> 2) Smol!Steve. Whether he is still Cap, just without the muscle mass. Or some other version. I just want Smol!Steve still being a bamf, in charge dude. 
> 
> 3) endgame AU, Steve goes to get the tesseract and Tony goes to get the Pym particles. Howard finds Steve stealing the tesseract, what happens next? Does Steve punch Howard and run? Does he tell Howard about how his son is the brightest mind of their generation? Does he get taken up to Peggy's office and tell them both about what happens in the future? (bonus points on this one if Howard wasn't a shitty father because I've never subscribed to that headcanon). 
> 
> DNW:  
> genderswap, for the non sexual age play prompt I don't want it to be sexual at all, bottom Steve or top Tony (if you want to write Tony riding Steve or being in charge I'm cool with that), dark!Tony. 
> 
> Likes:  
> Dark fic dark fic dark fic! If you get inspired by any of my prompts and think "ooh but that might be to dark" I 100% promise it's not dark enough. Also if none of my prompts really sparked something but you want to write a fic with Dark!Steve, please feel free, the prompts are very loose and I would love any dark fic. I am also a massive fan of Stuckony, so if you want to play around with that, obviously endgame or main pairing should be Stony but I am cool with any combination of Steve/Bucky/Tony being explored.


End file.
